


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klance week day 3: heaven/hell</p>
<p>When the gang decides to play seven minutes in heaven, Keith has a sinking feeling in his gut. This is not going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> more 3 am masterpieces omg also this is my first time writing a kiss so i apologize beforehand if its terrible

"What's seven minutes in heaven?" 

Allura, Coran, and the paladins gawk at Keith as he poses this question. Waiting for their answers, Keith grows irritated as his friends do not seem inclined to give them to him. A vein pops in his temple, and his eyebrows draw close together. 

"I mean it, what's seven minutes in heaven and why are you all looking at me like I've grown another head?" 

The room is silent until a sudden flurry of responses burst out.

"How do you not know what seven minutes in heaven is?"

"Everyone knows what seven minutes in heaven is!"

"Even Allura and Coran know what seven minutes in heaven is!"

"Oh yes, it was a very popular game at the Altean Royal Academy. I have fun memories of playing that with my friends. Except I think it was 500 ticks in heaven for us."

"Even when I was a teenager like you guys, we played 500 ticks in heaven. That's how I met my wife!"

Keith begins to shrink under the weight of the Paladins' incredulous reprimands until Lance says, "Alright, we were debating on it before, but now we just have to play seven minutes in heaven. Thanks Keith. Now I get to kiss Allura.” He grins and is promptly smacked on the arm by Allura. "Ow!" Rubbing his wounded arm, Lance doesn't notice the ferocious intensity Keith is darkly glaring at the ground with. 

"Okay, but you guys still haven't explained the game. Is it a kissing game or something?"

Pidge clasps her hands together and her glasses begin to shine. "Seven minutes in heaven is a game where two players' names are drawn, and then the two chosen ones go into a room for seven minutes. Usually during this time, the two players will make out, but sometimes people choose to just talk, or hold hands."

"No one does that!" Lance cuts in. "That's just boring. Everyone makes out when they're playing."

Keith's face twists with disgust. In his mind's eye, he can see how badly this could play out. "Can't we just play charades or something?"

He is met with a unanimous "NO!"

Keith groans. 

"We have five guys and two girls," Shiro points out. "I guess we can exclude Coran, because I'm pretty sure no one wants to kiss Coran. No offense Coran."

"None taken!" Coran cheerfully replies.

"We still have an imbalance of genders, though," Shiro says. 

"Oh, it's ok, I'm pretty sure Keith is gay, anyways," Lance says, causing everyone but Keith to nod in agreement. 

"W-what?" Keith splutters, a blush creeping up his neck. "Look, just because I cradled you in my arms does not mean I'm gay."

"Yeah, but you're still gay."

Keith throws his hands up into the air. "Ugh, say what you want." He rolls his eyes dramatically. 

"Problem solved! Keith is gay, so we can put his name in with the girls."

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh.” 

"Alright, Hunk and I will make the names," Pidge says. As she turns away, Keith barely catches a glint in her eyes that he's fairly sure is mischievous. Or evil. Putting his head in his hands, he bemoans his fate. Whatever happens next, he's sure not to like it. 

Pidge and Hunk return later with two ceramic jars, presumably containing everyone's names. Pidge sticks her hand into each of the jars, slowly pulling a name from each. Keith is sure she's taking her time on purpose. 

'Please, not me; please, not me.'

"Okay, the first two are Lance and Keith."

Keith is shocked into silence. 'Fate, how could you be so cruel?'

"What!?" Lance protests. "I never said I was gay!"

"You may not be gay, but you're bi," Hunk says.

"Says who?"

"Says the multitude of aliens you've flirted with of both genders!" Pidge shouts. "You've been flirting with literally everything that moves."

"Keith moves," Shiro mumbles to Allura, and they laugh under their breaths. 

"Yeah, but it's Keith!" Lance squawks. 

"Shut up and get in the room." Keith pulls Lance by his jacket collar and flings him into the designated closet. "Start the ticker now, let's get this over with." 

"Alright," Coran says. "500 ticks in heaven, starting now!"

"Well, that was surprisingly convenient," Allura remarks. "For Lance and Keith to be the first ones to go in."

Pidge and Hunk share a laugh. "Look at the names in the jars," Hunk says, pushing forward the jars with the names. 

Allura and Shiro grab a jar each. "All the names in this jar say Lance," Shiro says. 

"And all of the ones in this one say Keith," Allura comments. 

Pidge and Hunk wait for the look of realization to dawn upon their faces. "Pidge, Hunk, you evil geniuses," Shiro chuckles. 

In the closet, Keith turns to face Lance. "Good going, Lance. We just had to play seven minutes in heaven, didn't we?" He slumps against the wall and closes his eyes. All this game has done is worked him into a stupid frenzy about the boy across from him. Keith tries desperately to stamp down the raging feelings clouding his brain. They're still there though, annoyingly prominent at the forefront of his mind. 

He opens his eyes. Lance is looking at him weirdly. In the dark, his eyes seem to glow, bluer than Keith’s ever seen them. "Lance?" Keith asks. "Are y-mmmph!"

Lance lunges forward to place his lips on Keith's hesitantly, scared of being pushed away and forever shunned. Instead, he is pleasantly surprised when Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck and leans into him. 

Keith feels fire coursing through his veins. Is this what it’s like, kissing the person you’ve loved without hope of your feelings being returned? Joy bubbles up inside of him. Lance likes him, an apparent impossibility he's only just begun to realize. He wants more. Slamming Lance against the closet door, he presses his mouth to Lance’s even harder, tangling his hands in Lance's soft, fluffy hair. Lance jerks with surprise before settling against Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling him closer. Lance’s lips are so warm, so soft, Keith doesn’t think he can ever stop…

And just like that, it’s over. Lance and Keith back away from each other with bewildered looks on their faces. There is a moment of silence before Keith deadpans, “Well, I guess I am gay.” 

Pidge and Hunk press their ears to the door. There’s some indistinct talking before something hits the door, and then intense kissing sounds follow. Pidge and Hunk slap high fives before returning their ears to the door. Suddenly, the weight on the door is gone, and they hear Keith say, “Well, I guess I am gay,” followed by wild laughter. Then the weight on the door is back and they can hear no more talking. 

Pidge and Hunk get up from their crouched position. Pidge dusts off her hands. “Mission accomplished, guys,” she says. “We can just leave them be, now.” 

And with that, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran walk triumphantly out the door, leaving the ticker on the table. 

Later, Keith and Lance tentatively open the closet door. “Hey, where’d they all go?” Lance asks. Keith picks up the ticker. “We’ve been in there for 1957 ticks and they’re not here.” Shrugging, Lance pulls Keith back into the closet and crashes his lips on Keith’s once more. 

("You masterminded the entire thing, Pidge."   
"What are you talking about?"

"You planned it all out. You conveniently brought up seven minutes in heaven so I would ask about it and Lance would make us play it. I looked at the names in the jar."

"Well, guilty as charged. It's not my fault you guys needed my help getting over your weird mutual pining thing."

"WHAT.")


End file.
